1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector and an assemble method of the electrical connector, more particularly to an lower profile electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
TaiWan Utility patent issued No. 274932 discloses an electrical connector, which comprises an insulating housing, conductive terminals retained in the housing and a metallic shell assembled on the housing. The housing includes a base and a mating portion extending forwards from the base with a mating slot therein. The terminals include mating portions along two opposite sides of the mating slots, leg portions out of the housing in two rows and retained portions connecting with the mating portions and leg portions respectively. The retained portions of each row of the terminals are staggered from each other, that is to say, one retained portion bend upwards and the neighbor retained portion bend downwards. The construct of the terminals meet to enhance strength of the insulating housing, but has no benefit of lower profile.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired.